


Snow Bird (Sam Wilson One Shot)

by CastleAndMurdock



Series: Marvel Cinematic Universe x Reader [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastleAndMurdock/pseuds/CastleAndMurdock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the assistant of Mr. Tony Stark, you are tasked with locating Sam Wilson for a not-so-scheduled maintenance check. Unfortunately for Tony, you have better things to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Bird (Sam Wilson One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Snow Bird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6945235) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



You had been looking everywhere for Sam. Tony had asked you over an hour ago to find him, as he needed to do some upgrades on Falcon's wings and wanted Sam's approval before any final decisions were made. And as Mr. Stark's assistant, you took on the task without another word. Unfortunately, Avengers Tower was huge and Sam wasn't answering his phone. You had gone through the first three floors with no luck, and had even knocked on the door of his room but had gotten no answer. Steve hadn't seen him either, as you had asked him while passing by the training room. Tony was texting you every ten minutes out of frustration and after the first hour you had begun to ignore him. You silently wondered how Pepper was so patient after all those years with this job. You switched your phone off as you headed to the roof. Sam would sometimes hang out up there with Redwing, but you hadn't thought to look there until now. It had been snowing like crazy all day and you assumed Sam would be inside where it was warm. But as you took your first step into the chilled air, wrapping your arms around yourself, your eyes finally met the person you were looking for.

The snow had gone from a heavy fall that morning to light flakes now as you made your way up to Sam, the snow crunching softly under your feet as you walked. His back was turned to you, his legs hanging over the edge as he sat still on the rooftop's edge, his arms holding onto the bars.

"Sam?" you called out softly, trying not to scare him. He turned his head around and smiled.

"What are you doing up here?" he asked curiously.

"I could ask you the same thing." you said, climbing up to sit beside him on the ledge.

"It's peaceful up here." he replied, his eyes scanning over the cold city.

"And freezing." you added. He laughed in agreement.

"I don't really mind the cold too much. As long as it gets me away from all the crazy for a while." he said, nodding his head toward the tower.

"About that..." you remembered, your hand started to reach for the phone in your pocket, but you decided against it and stopped. "Eh, never mind."

"Tony?" he asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice. You nodded slowly. "Exactly the kind of crazy I'm trying to avoid."

"Me too." you agreed with a shiver. Sam put his arm around your shoulders and pulled you in closer, letting your head rest against his arm.

"Maybe we could stay up here just a little longer then?" he suggested, the sour tone gone now that Tony was forgotten. "As long as you aren't too cold." You smiled, your arm pulling away from his warm side as you slipped it around his back. You lost track of time as you watched the snow fall around you. Tony would be livid, Sam's wings might not get an upgrade, but for the time being, watching the snow was much more important.


End file.
